The Equestria Chronicles: Adventure 1
by Bubble Gizmo
Summary: The beginning of an awesome doctor whooves! Featuring t he eleventh doctor. We appreciate comments! N o mlp characters listed CAUSE we came up with our own ponies. Created by bubble gizmo and superwholockauthor!
1. Chapter 1

Thank you so much for reading! we're hoping this goes viral!

Neon Thunder And Penelope Timelord, two young fillies, were talking outside Penelope' s house. Neon Thunder's coat was a vibrant purple and she had a scruffy white mane striped with pink and green, and her cutie Mark was a purple raincloud with a blue lightning bolt. Penelope Timelord had a chalk white coat and her mane was striped blue and yellow, but she didn't have her cutie Mark yet. Penelope lived with a nice couple who had adopted her. They had told her they just found her. All Penolope could remember was waking up on the ground a year ago with as sheet of paper that said in rushed writing, "Timelord" which became her last name, and seeing their worried faces. She remembered nothing of her life before that.

" I wish we could have more adventures." Penelope said.

"Yeah, like princess Twilight and her friends!"

"Do you think maybe one day we could be like them?"

"Hey, do you remember that time Twilight went missing for five months? That was really weird."

"Yeah, that was. And no one was worried when she came back. Not even Princess Celestia!"

"I know!"

Suddenly the two fillies heard a strange noise. It was like nothing like anything they had ever heard before. It seemed to be coming from the sky behind them. It reminded Neon of lightning and sassafras and it smelt of burnt rose petals, ones that Daisy would carry, unfortunately.

Suddenly the two fillies realized that everypony else was inside their homes. There was creak and a moan and a loud crack behind them. They suddenly turned around. Behind them in the sky there was a big purple streak. Barely visible in the middle of the streak was a blue box. It said POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX on the front. Neither of the fillies knew what that meant. The box was flying? all over the sky. It looked like it was crashing. "See you later!" said Neon, and she ran back inside Penelope's house. Penelope watched her but stayed where she was. Something told her she should, that her life was about to be changed. Neon was watching her out of the window. Penelope looked at the sky again. The box had come nearer. She could hear it now. It sounded like it was crashing, but something told her it was in pain. But how could it be in pain? It wasn't even alive! Or was it?

Penelope turned her attention back to the box. She felt a weird attraction to it. The box was close to the ground. Penelope decided to run to it. The box finally landed in the little neighborhood park. It sprayed dirt everywhere. Penelope now realized it had doors. Was somepony inside? Penelope walked around it. It was fairly small, and she didn't think anypony could fit inside. But when she got back to the front, The doors opened and a tan Pegasus stepped out. He had a tweed suit on with a bowtie, and a red bucket like hat on his head. He looked very shaken. He looked at her, then looked around.

"Are you the only person who saw me crash?"

"Crash? Person?"

"What's your name"

"Penelope. Penelope Timelord"

Suddenly the stallion' s eyes went wide with shock, and then he fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Penelope didn't know what to do. She decided to call her parents.

"Mom! Dad! I need you quick!"

Her parents stepped outside, looked around tentatively, then ran to her.

"Are you ok!"

"Yeah I'm fine, but I don't think this gentleman is. He fainted when the sky cracked open."

Her parents looked at him, then carried him in to their house, and laid him down on the spare bed. Neon asked who the stallion was, but Penelope gave her a gesture that said "later". Her parents told them to leave our guest alone until he woke up, then went outside to check on everypony else.

"Ok, I think we can talk now. Who is he?"

"I'm not sure.", Penelope answered. "But he was in the box that came out of the crack!"

"What! Really!"

"Yeah"

"I wanna go in there now."

"Alright, but be quiet"

Penelope led Neon into the room where the stallion layed.

"He looks perfectly normal to me" Neon said "Except for that hat"

Penelope's mom had put his strange hat on the bedside table. Suddenly something that looked like glowing yellow smoke came out of his mouth. The two fillies watched float to the window, then looked at each other and walked slowly out of the room.

"What was that!?" Neon asked.

"I don't know."

Penelope felt like that was perfectly normal. But it wasn't! Ponies don't do that! She felt confused. after about 30 minutes, Penelope parents came back home. Everypony was fine. They asked Penelope and Neon if the stallion had woken up, but he hadn't. After about one more hour, Neon went home and everypony went to bed.

The next morning Neon came over around 9:30. Penelopes parents had gone out to run some errands.

"Did the stallion wake up yet?" Neon asked after they had hung out and played around for a bit.

"No"

"Do you think he's hurt?"

"No, I think he's fine. I have a feeling he's been through a lot."

Suddenly the fillies heard a noise coming from the room where the stallion was. When they walked into the room they found him sprawled on the floor like he'd fallen.

"Are you ok, sir?" Penelope asked him. He looked up like he hadn't noticed they walked in. He got up but had trouble keeping his balance.

"I'm fine! Just fine. Still not used to it. Don't know how I got into this universe again."

"Umm..." Penelope was confused. "Do you need help?"

"No." he paused and looked at her. "Are the kid who saw me yesterday? What did you say your name was?" He had an urgency in his voice.

"Penelope. Penelope Timelord."

"And where are you from Penelope?"

"I'm not quite sure. I was adopted." The stallion was quiet, like he was thinking. he had gained his balance by now.

"May I ask your name sir?"

"Oh! My apologies. My name is The Doctor."

"Just the doctor?" Neon piped up.

"Just The Doctor." he gave them a little smile.

Penelope had never met this stallion, but she felt like they'd had a close relationship. A father-daughter relationship. But that was silly.

"What's your name?" The Doctor said to neon thunder.

"My name is Neon Thunder."

"Oh my gosh! I got to go! Thank you!"

The stallion ran out of the room. Penelope followed him, but didn't know why. She could hear Neon running behind her. She followed the Doctor out of the house to the blue box. He opened the doors and smoke came pouring out. Neon was next to her.

"I'm going inside"

Neon gave her a look but reluctantly followed. She poked her head in the doors.

"Doctor?" she called. she heard a pony walking toward her, but couldn't see anything through the smoke.

"Who's there?"

"it's Penelope. I followed you, sorry."

"Penelope, do you like to travel?"

"Yes i do"

"Then come inside for the trip of your life" she thought she heard a smile in his voice. the smoke had cleared, but not by the doors. Penelope walked inside.

"what do you think, Penelope?"

"My name's not Penelope."


	3. Chapter 3 (Sorry it

The Doctor gave her a look.

"My name is Jenny. Donna gave me that name. And you're my dad."

Now Neon gave her a look.

"Well, you're not my Jenny. She died. I saw her die." He had turned his back.

Jenny walked over to him. "You think I can't regenerate! Don't you?"

She made him look her in the face and put her hooves on his temples. "Tell me who I am."

"Jenny"The Doctor wrapped her in a big bear hug. The Doctor had a big smile on his face. "But how did you get here? In this universe?"

"That's a question I have myself."

"Well, what do you remember?"

Well, I was flying a spaceship in our dimension, when suddenly a black whole opened up right in front of me. After that all I remember is waking up and them finding me." she gestured to Neon.

Jenny turned to Neon.

"This is a time machine."

"I'm still trying to cope with it being bigger on the inside." The Doctor smiled

"Well it's a time machine. Where do you wanna go?"

"How about 1000 years ago, Princess Celestias old castle?"

"Alrighty then!"

Jenny walked I've to the Tardis console and started pushing Doctor looked at her.

VWORP VWORP VWORP

"How do you you know how to fly the TARDIS?"

"I don't know I just do. Is that a timelords thing?" she smiled at him, but he looked worried.

"No it's not."

KKSSHHHH

The Tardis landed.


End file.
